Depois de Alice
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Era apenas uma conversa que eles precisavam ter depois de Alice.


Nome do autor: Doomsday

Título: Depois de Alice

Ship: Pete/Myka

Gênero: Romance/Friendship

Classificação: K+

**N.A.: **_Essa fic é para a Trice, que divide esse amor por Warehouse comigo. Espero que goste, Trice. Passa-se após o episódio 8, season 1, "Duped"._

_Sem betagem, sorry._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

_

* * *

  
_

;"_**Depois de Alice**_

_por Doomsday_

"Você está bem?"

Myka observou como Pete a olhava do sofá, os olhos analisando seu rosto como se procurasse algo que não deveria estar ali.

"Sou eu, Pete." Disse sorrindo brevemente, não querendo tocar naquele assunto.

"Não disse nada." Levantou as mãos para o ar em sinal de pare, como se não estivesse pensando sobre aquilo, mesmo que estivesse. E muito. "Mas você está bem?"

Myka apenas o fitou daquele jeito que dizia: 'se perguntar de novo, te bato.' Já se faziam alguns dias desde que Alice estivera em seu corpo e tentara matar Pete e ferir outras pessoas. Não gostava de pensar sobre isso, e apenas ficou a pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se Artie não tivesse acreditado que aquela dentro do espelho fosse ela mesma. Recostou-se na poltrona, olhando para o lado, ouvindo Pete remexer-se no sofá.

Ele estava preocupado, sabia disso. E Pete podia ser criança, por vezes irresponsável, mas tinha um bom coração, e estava realmente querendo ajudar. Mas não gostava disso, não gostava que estivessem pensando que ela precisava de ajuda, porque não precisava. Estava bem, apesar de que ficava a relembrar sem parar as horas dentro do espelho, o tempo que ficara a pensar que Pete poderia estar em perigo, que Alice poderia matá-lo e usaria seu corpo para fazer isso, que suas mãos estariam sujas de sangue.

"Myka..."

"Estou bem, Pete." Olhou nos olhos enquanto dizia isso, querendo passar a certeza de que estava bem.

"Não precisa conversar?"

"Conversar sobre o quê? Sobre quase ter matado você? Sobre quase ter colocado tudo a perder?"

"Ela não quase me matou." Disse inclinando a cabeça e sorrindo sem graça. "Ela me beijou."

"Já me contou isso várias vezes." Esticou o pescoço ficando brava com ele. Pete não deixava aquilo de lado, sempre voltava a mesma conversa. "Não era eu, não pode gabar-se para sempre."

"Então, não pode ficar preocupada para sempre sobre quase ter me matado." Rebateu sorrindo vitorioso, Myka apenas ficou fitando-o. Ele nunca entenderia. "E ela disse que beijo bem."

"Ela é louca."

"Por me beijar ou por tentar me matar?"

"Os dois." Disse piscando rapidamente e levantando-se, não queria continuar a conversar sobre aquilo.

"Mas o beijo foi..." Viu Myka virando-se rapidamente em sua direção, querendo saber o resto da frase. Os olhos semi-cerrados, como quando ela fazia perguntas para algum suspeito. "Interessante."

"Interessante?"

"Sim." Balançou a cabeça, levantando-se também.

"Você está beijando uma criança nervosa, traidora, assassina e psicopata." Disse olhando-o sem entendê-lo. "Como isso pode ser interessante?"

"Não, eu estava beijando você." Aproximou-se dela, sorrindo novamente vitorioso.

"Eu estava dentro do espelho."

"Não, você estava no corredor do hotel me beijando." Fez uma dancinha para irritá-la, e conseguiu exatamente isso. "Me abraçando e..."

"E você gostou disso mais do que deveria." Pete parou de dançar no mesmo momento olhando-a como se estivesse ofendido, mas Myka via um sorriso insinuando-se nos lábios dele.

"Myka, você me beijou, disse que beijo bem. Sou obrigado a confiar na minha parceira."

"Pete, esqueça isso." Disse bem próxima dele, vendo que ele deixava o sorriso morria devagar pelos lábios. "Eu não te beijei, não disse nada sobre beijo algum..."

"Ok, agora você está acabando com a diversão de tudo." Fez bico como criança que não ganha o presente que quer no Natal e Myka foi obrigada a sorrir.

"A intenção era essa." Disse afastando-se devagar, mas Pete segurou-a pelo punho, fazendo com que se virasse, olhando-o novamente.

"Está realmente bem?"

"Achei que só pensasse no beijo." Viu-o inclinando a cabeça para os lados, sorrindo devagar. "Estou bem, Pete. Podemos virar a página de coisas estranhas do Warehouse e ficarmos bem depois de Alice."

"Hummm, ficarmos bem?" Provocou soltando-a e fazendo a dancinha novamente. "Então você está falando do beijo?"

Myka desistiu e sorriu, afastando-se dele. Era impossível levar uma conversa séria com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, era ótimo que ele conseguisse lhe fazer sorrir, mesmo depois de Alice.

_Fim_


End file.
